The Escape and the Rescue
by Nyghtyngale
Summary: She escaped and he rescued her. But the demons of the past won't go away. Will the savior be strong enough to protect them.


A/N: Hi guys! This is a new story idea that I have been working on for the past 5 years and have decide to put it to use. I have no idea how you will take it so only one chapter will go up until I get enough reviews to continue. ENJOY and REVIEW.

* * *

Her heart was pounding to the point of being painful. Her unhealthily skinny fingers gripped her chest as the trees passed by in a blur. No, she could no stop. Her head was aching and the bruises and lacerations were throbbing but, she would not stop. She had to get away. Away from the room. Away from the smell of mold and dampness. Away from the nonexistent lighting. Away from anguish and physical torture. Away from him. Especially him. He was the cause of this: the suffering. The scars would forever remain.

She paused and leaned against the tree to catch her breath but her mind was racing still.

'I have to move. He's coming after me. I have to move. Please, Kami, let me get away. I can't go back. I won't go back.'

She heard a rustling behind her and her eyes widened. Memories flashed to front of her mind. The burn of the whip against the skin on her back, the smell the putrid breath of her tormentor grazing her neck, making her hair stand on end. The feel of moist, bony, cold fingers skimming over her body, prodding. The look in his eye when he it pick up his favorite tool to use. The sound of sharp edges cutting clothe and into her flesh. The shooting pain that she could never seen to escape.

'NO. He can't catch me. I won't go back.'

Moving faster that an Olympic sprinter, she ran through the bare forest. The fresh fallen snow was causing a numbness to her lower half but she would not stop moving. The white powder made it impossible to see clearly and the girl tripped over a fallen tree branch implanting her body into the foot deep snow. Crying was what she want to do. Lay there and cry and fade from the world but, she wasn't that lucky. She never was. Always having the worst of lucky, drawing the short straw. There was more rustling of snow behind her that only seemed to my amplified through the howling wind.

'I will not go back.'

The girl lifted herself off the ground and began to move. Constantly moving. A low hanging branch caught what little clothing she was wearing, ripping it. It tore through the cloth, and into her flesh. Fresh blood poured from the wounds but, the girl didn't notice. All she knew was that she had to get away.

Ahead of her , she saw lights. Could it be? Had she finally reached freedom? If possible, the young woman ran faster. Closer and closer, the lights grew brighter. She burst through the fores line, never stopping as she crossed the road. It has been so long since she had seen concrete other than that horrid basement. She wanted to kiss the ground but she kept moving. She had to keep moving.

Suburbs? This is what was revealed on the other side of the tree line.

'So close to civilization. Just a little further and I will be safe.'

The girl moved to the first house she saw. There was a car in the the driveway, so there had to be someone home. The porch light was off though.

'Please let someone be home. Please Kami, please.'

The girl beat on the door with all her might, but judging from the condition she was in, it wasn't much. A light flicked on, and she heard a growling from behind the door. The girl's eyes widened. No, she couldn't end up in the hands of another monster. But she was scared stiff. Too frightened to move. Her knees were shaking from the cold and her legs would not move.

The door flung open to reveal the most beautiful man to ever exist. Long, silky hair, perfect build, and penetrating glaze.

'No, he's not a monster. He's a tenchi. An angel.'

The man's eyes widened slightly at the sight of a the slip of a woman on he door step. Hair was a rat's nest, clothing, if you could call it that much, was shredded and coated with the blood that was oozing from the wound on her stomach. Her face. Sapphire eyes were clothed with pain, cheeks sunken, lips pale blue from the below freezing temperature.

"Please, help..." Her voice shocked him. It didn't match the appearance which was a blessing for this girl. The girl saw the man examining her and it made her want to run again and never look back. But her body was finally calling it quits. Her eyes rolled in the back of her head and her knees buckled. She became deadweight that was crashing to the cold, hard ground...but she would never make it to rock bottom. With speed and grace given to him from his lineage, the savior could the girl.

There was no weight to her. A hummingbird feather carried more mas than the girl in his arms. And her body was ice cold. She was no shivering and that was not a good sign.

"Hn."

The man turned moving into the house, closing the door behind him.

* * *

A/N...Well? Is it worth finishing? If not then consider this a one shot lol. Let me know how you like it or dislike it.


End file.
